Haruka Yuki
Haruka Yuki (結城 遙, Yūki Haruka) is a character and a Persona-user in Persona π Fan: Second Chronicle. He represents the Arcana, Strength. Profile Appearance Haruka is sometimes labelled as "The Gloomy Ghost Boy" due to his features. He has violet-black hair which has the tendency to cover his right eye every now and then, he has lavender eyes and a pale complexion. He also wears black eyeglasses as he claims to be nearsighted. In Tale Sphere, he wears the Negamono Academy High uniform in battle and he doesn't wear his eyeglasses. He wields a one handed sword. His other clothes are: *'Winter clothes' which consists of a white turtle neck, denim pants, black shoes, a black coat and a beige scarf; *'Summer clothes' which consists of a light blue V-neck shirt, a white cardigan, black slacks and black shoes with a silver watch and several bracelets on his wrists; *'Swimming attire' which consists of a light blue hoodie, dark blue swimming trucks and blue slippers; *and his Kimono is white with a black inner covering. He has an exclusive outfit which is known as his Professional Yakuza '''wear which is a customized black, male kimono. In Third Alter, he wears a white dress shirt, black slacks, black, leather shoes, and a customized Japanese overcoat that hangs on his shoulders. His katana, Moon Blade, is inside a black sheath and it hangs on his shoulder, making it easier for him to pull out hs weapon. Though as one of the Seven Mirror Knights, he wears the knight uniform and his hair is parted to the opposite side of his original hairstyle. In Fourth Code, Haruka grows taller and looks more mature. He wears a formal, violet themed hakama with a transparent veil over his head. His katana is placed at the left side of his hip. Background Haruka Yuki is the son of a powerful yakuza family that secretly excels in discovering and experimenting on the unknown. The group, at first, mistaken him as a female due to his semi-girly features and thus giving him the name 'Haruka' for it, but were shocked after discovering him as a male. In a young age, Haruka was trained like an assassin under his father, choosing one handed swords as his potential weapon. He never experienced the normal happiness that children his age get and was practically confined in his family house for years. His fate changed when his father sacrificed himself for the name of the family and his mother became the head of group. He began going to school, but due to his training, he accidentally initiated an act of bullying and turned into detention. It was there that he met Shiki Kirihara and the two became good friends. Though their friendship was steady, it began to fall apart when they started middle school where Shiki told him that Haruka is boring and that he knows about his family being a yakuza. Shiki broke their friendship and left him crushed, which caused him to go abroad five years prior to the events of PπF2. He returned as a transfer student and skipped a year due to his intelligence, making him a grade older than the protagonist and a batch mate of Shiki. Personality Haruka shows a great sense of responsibility since he is part of the Student Council, the captain of the Kendo club and also the heir of the Yuki yakuza group. He speaks in great seriousness at first due to the lack of friendliness towards the protagonist, but as the story progresses, he begins to show a caring and understanding demeanor. He shows great hostility towards Shiki due to what happened in the past and avoids him as much as possible. However, after Shiki apologizes for what he did, the two reconcile and start over again. If the protagonist reaches a certain point in his Social Link, he will confess that he has strange feelings towards Shiki and fears that this feelings are beyond the level of friendship. In further sequels, Haruka begins to sound mature yet still keeps some of his childish personality. Role Persona π Fan Persona π Fan: Second Chronicle Persona π Fan: Third Alter Persona π Fan: Fourth Blitz Relationships Weapons & Abilities Weapons Haruka's signature weapon is a katana. He can't change into any weapons besides an one handed swords. His physical attack is Slash attack. Skills Gawain Enkidu In Third Alter, Haruka's playstyle ranges solely from physical attacks. The spells present at his disposal are Brave Blade (inflicts Severe Slash damage), Tetrakarn (enables Haruka to block any physical attack once per activate), Cool Breeze (lets Haruka restore some HP and SP) and Provoke (inflicts Enraged ailment). His weapon, Glimmering Moon, enables him to fully execute his skills in samurai swordsplay, and together with his knowledge during his stay in the Kendo club, he can break his opponent's guard in just three slashes, making Haruka one of the strongest characters in Third Alter. Though strong, he can't guard against other characters who excel mostly in either speed, range or chain combos (such as Chantal Vel). His Instant Kill skill is '''Blade Spiral, which enables Haruka to slash his opponents multiple times to the point of going over 100+ hits. Quotes Battle Advantage * Too slow. * Is that what you got? * How do you like this? Disadvantage * What?! * That can't be! * (numerous grunts of pain) Recovery * If there's a will, there's a way. * I can still do it. * Interesting... Victory Generic * Hm... That's unfortunate. And I was just warming up. * No matter what happens, my heart is true as steel. * Interesting. You just gave me an idea for my novel. Character Specific * Anju: I believe we haven't met yet. But I have this feeling that you have something to do with the disappearance of my friend. * Chantal Vel: It's been a long while, Chantal. I never thought I would fight against you in combat, but this just proves that I have gotten stronger over the years, right? * Lucio Hernandez: You're power continues to grow, Lucio. I can feel it. * Arin Jeager: Arin, I see that you're doing well. How about another challenge to prove if we are equal in terms of power? * Jasper Lee: Well, if it isn't, Jasper Lee. I'm not quite sure how to feel in meeting you again, but nevertheless, I'm glad to see that you have improved. * Hyacinth V. Carriedo: Hyacinth... What's happening to you? * Mikado Kamiyama: I know that we have met for only a short time, but, how have you been lately? * Alicia Darrell (Aegeria): I'm fighting myself once again. That gives me a nostalgic feeling. Trivia *As a sign of friendship, Haruka gives earphones (color choice depends on the answer in a question he asks the protagonist in a certain dialogue in his Social Link) and gives it as gifts. *Haruka was based off from the Protagonist in Persona 3 (Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki), minus the emo, careless attitude. **Some of his alternative color palettes were taken from numerous anime or game franchises. ***Protagonist and Orpheus (Persona 3) *** Aichi Sendou and Blaster Blade (Cardfight!! Vanguard) *** Protagonist and Thanatos (Persona 3) *** Shinjiro Aragaki and Castor (Persona 3) * Gallery Category:Characters Category:PπFCharacters